Daylight
by NovemberianPegasus
Summary: I tried writing Twilight from a more mature point of view. B&E are on their mid 20s
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV.**

The rain made it almost impossible to keep on driving, so I decided to sleep in Forks, Washington. My father, Charlie, lives in this town, an hour from Seattle, where my job search will begin. After graduating in Literature, I've written several romance novels, since I love the classics so much. Life as a writer has been good; fame is not part of my life but it's nice to pay the bills writing.

So today, in search for a steady job, I've decided to look up in Seattle. I could just stay in my hometown down in Arizona, with my mother, but it's been long since I've spend time with my father, and I wish to bound up more with him.

I called him to ask where was his house. It's a small town, but it's irrecognizable under this heavy rain, and it's been over 11 years since I last visited. Charlie gave me directions, and after 25 minutes, I parked outside his small, and same old white house.

He helped me unpack under his huge, black umbrella, and once inside, he hugged me. "Welcome home, Bella" he said, as he hung my wet jacket. He opened a bottle of wine (after remembering I'm 25) and we shared a couple stories and memories of when we used to spend more time together. He talked about his old and new friends (new for me, at least) and a woman he has been dating.

He said her name was Brenda Newton, and she was sweet, caring and sometimes she spent days and nights over to make him company. This made me happy. He was looking forward for us to meet, and so did I.

We climbed the stairs, and he showed me the old room I used to sleep in when I came over. It was unfurnished, except for the bed and the built in closet. I kept my luggage inside the closet and prepared my bed, after getting ready to sleep.

The next day was quiet, no rain over my roof but I smelled a lot of bacon and coffee, which I love smelling in my sleep. I pushed my sheets and went to the kitchen, to find a beautiful woman, the kind you know is also beautiful inside. She introduced herself, and placed a third breakfast plate on the table. "Let's do something fun today" she said, and Charlie was happy that "his girls" would spend some quality time knowing each other.

I told her I wanted to go on a job hunt in Seattle, and she opted for joining, since she lived and knows Seattle too well, although she plans to move permanently to Forks and live in with my father.

While we drove to Seattle, I told her about my plans.

"I studied literature, and I have published a couple books. While I write some more, I'd be happy to earn a living by doing something that wouldn't interfere with my writing time".  
Brenda grabbed her chin, gently, and after slightly thinking, her eyes popped open.

"Do you like art?" she asked.  
"I have a cousin who works on an Art Gallery, and he needs someone to help him sell the paintings. It's a part-time job, so I'm guessing the time is not an issue".

This excited me, and I wanted to talk to Brenda's cousin right away, so she guided me to the Gallery. The walls were white, but the lightning was dim. The classic wooden floors gave the Gallery's finishing touch. Every painting was gorgeous, this man had taste.

Brenda looked around as we waited in reception, kinda impatient, as if she was too familiarized with this beautiful place. "Ah, Mike, here you are" she said to someone behind me, and I turned around in reflection. A guy my age, apparently, with blonde hair and a baby face walk to greet Brenda. Our gaze met, and his eyes popped for a second, that felt like an hour, and his smile widened. He hugged Brenda and then turned to me. "Mike Newton, nice to meet you" he said, as he offered his hand.

"Bella, this is my nephew, Mike", Brenda said as I grabbed his hand and greeted him.  
"Bella Swan, pleasure" I managed to say.

Turns out, that Brenda's cousin is stepping away from the Gallery, and it's Mike's to manage. It was obvious that I caught his eye (sometimes you just know) and he was happy for me to work there. He showed us around, and he explained roughly some of the painting's details. After that, he showed me a list of the collectors that frecuented his gallery.

"You have to pay special attention to the ones with a mark. Those are the ones who come more often and know their art history" Mike mumbled.  
There were few names with a mark, but it caught my attention that there was a "Cullen family" section, from which three out of seven listed, were underlined.

"The whole family knows and loves art, but its Dr. Carlisle, Mrs. Esme, and Edward who come by the most."

I haven't met them yet, but their names chilled me to the core. My heart jumped as I heard them, maybe because I was so nervous. _Dr. Carlisle..._ I barely knew about art and now I had to impress a Doctor... I hope it's a Medical degree and not a PhD in arts or something.

Mike joined us for lunch. We gathered at a nearby diner and chatted a bit. I commented that it would be a better idea if I moved to Seattle, instead of driving 2 hours daily if I stayed in Forks.  
"My next door neighbor just moved out, yesterday. It's affordable and peaceful. Want to check the building?" I was starting to feel a lot of niceness from this Mike guy, but he was making my life easier. So we went off to see his building, and I couldn't ask for more. It was comfortable, one bedroom, clean, and quiet.

"If you want a couple of days to settle up, you can start working in a week... if you want the time" Mike offered, with his cheeks blushed and a stutter on his tounge.

"Thanks", I replied," but I actually just need two days. I can start on Monday."

He smiled a huge smile, and kissed his aunt goodbye. We drove back to Forks to tell Charlie about our day, and how I am moving to Seattle.

 **Hey, guys. I apologize if this first chapter is kinda boring... but it's just the beginning! I promise to spice things up as this story unfolds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV.**

Working at the Gallery wasn't as hard as I thought. Sure, the fact that I was very interested in the paintings helped a lot, but I never guessed my memory would work just as fine with all the information gathered on artist, dates and styles.

"You sure know your art, Swan" Mike tends to comment. I believe he won't give up any time soon. At first I suspected he had a slight crush, but each day his desition on making a move gets stronger and stronger.

But everything else was just as fine, I became impressed with my social skills. I usually am a good talker, since my mother Renee showed me how, but 8 hours straight of talking is new. Maybe I'd found my new place.

"Bella? Could you come over to my office when you're done?", Mike murmured near my ear, barely touching my elbow, in a fancy way, since I was selling out a painting to an old couple.

As I finished, I turned my high heels into his office, and closed the door behind me.  
"Please, sit" he offered, with a delicate hand gesture, and so I did.

"On Friday, the gallery is having its 10th anniversary, and we are celebrating. The new collection of David Speare and another 10 new artists are arriving and we have to make sure we sell every piece. Tomorrow we'll need the staff to help us unload the truck that arrives at noon with the merchadice. It's your job to administrate the volunteers and make sure everything is set."

I agreed with excitement every order given. After being dismissed, I turned and asked with curiousity. "Will the Cullen family be joining us?"

"Ah" He said, with a glow in his eyes. "Yes, of course. Please, make sure to grab their interest, but not too much. They get easily annoyed."

The next day was a blur. Teenagers were on my way since they showed up in th building. Everyone was scared and nervous and anxious. They all wanted to show how good they were... teenage insecurity. I made lists of chores and give them to all 10 of them.

When the truck arrived, they all helped unloading and placing in the main room. Back from one of my trips to the truck, a bronze haired, and very attractive man in his mid 20s was standing in front of a statue. He caught my attention, even with his back at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He turned to see me and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was gorgeous, yes, but there was more. His eyes were hypnotizing, and not only because they were a deep, fiery golden brown, but because they penetrated to my very core. I felt he could see through my deepest fears just by that 3 second gaze.

He smiled a crooked smiled after blinking at last. His stare was interrupted by a chuckle, and he returned his attention to the sculpture in front of him.

"I was percieving this piece" he said, with a voice so liquid that melted my thoughts, "I notice it has a very work through technique, but I wonder why is it that it won't appeal me."

"Well," I dared, "if I may share a bit of my thoughts, I believe the technique is great, but the artist poured into his art whatever he was feeling. He distorts a great part of the phisiology, mistaking it with style. The background of someone that feels the need to do that is kind of aggresive. I, personally, dislike aggressiveness."

He lifted his eyebrows, impressed. He stared at me with a curios gaze and then at the figure. "You think a lot, don't you?"  
I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say. I browsed through all my vocabulary in search of the correct words, but then he continued. "So, you don't like aggressive people?"

I chuckled. "No, not really. I believe there is no thing as an aggressive person. I believe there are people who are deeply hurt, and therefore they've learned to cope with pain through aggressiveness. But that doesn't mean it's ok. We all have to deal with our demons."

He continued looking at the sculpture, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Then, he stretched his hand. "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."  
My blood ran to my feet, and maybe it showed in my face, because he appeared to be holding back a giggle. I shook his hand. "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella"

"Bella" he said, or more like he sang. I never knew my name could sound so beautifully.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." He said, as he paced out the gallery.

I stood there, staring at the entrance, not believing that he was real. Half of me wanted him to come back and the other half was begging my brain to move, because I had a lot of work to do.

As the sun went down, the gallery was looking fancier and fancier. Ready for the perfect art show. Mike walked around the place and approved the details.

"Good job, Swan" he cheered. "How about dinner to celebrate? Tomorrow we wouldn't have a chance."

He took me to a very expencive restaurant, which was near to empty. I tried to be as casual as possible, to avoid any possibility that he might think I reciprocate, but agreeing on dinner might have ruined already my plan.

We sat, we chatted and we ate. We laughed, we joked around, and he payed the check. As we were leaving, I saw the same bronze haired head I met this evening, sitting in front of a beautiful strawberry blonde. I left aside my shyness, after all, he was a customer, and sales was about social skills. "Hey," I told Mike, "isn't he Edward Cullen? Shouldn't we greet him?"

Mike studdered a bit, and shrugged.  
I ignored him and walked up to Edward, and I knew Mike was following.

"Good evening" I managed to say, in a nice and serene tone. Edward turned to see me, and I believe his face lit up.  
"Bella Swan" he said, as he turned to face me. He stood up, and shook my hand as we pecked cheeks.  
"May I introduce you to Tanya Denali, a close friend of mine. Tanya, Isabella here is..." he turned to look at me, with that crooked smile and that (now familiar) curiosity in his eyes "quiet interesting. She works at the art gallery. I believe there is an event, tomorrow."

"Well" Tanya replied, with a lovely voice, "then I can't wait to go to the event tomorrow. I expect to be as blown away as Edward here. Not everything grasps his attention, you see."  
That last phrase had a hint of resentment... but I couldn't believe it as true. Tanya was the second most beautiful human Ive ever seen. Her eyes were as piercing as Edward's. She couldn't be bitter over a man's attention... not her.

"We better get going" I hurried. They were eating rare steak, the way I've never dared to. Covered in blood and a very small portion of salad. "Enjoy your dinner"

"Thanks," said Edward. "Don't keep your date waiting"

Mike! I totally forgot about him. He was behind me, but never enunciated a word. Maybe he has never crossed words with his clients, but that's silly. He owns an art gallery, he should have communication with his collectors. But that wasn't my concern.  
My concern is to look dashing tomorrow, and prepare myself from whatever Tanya wants to throw at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

There was no point in wearing the thick turtle neck sweater and blazer I had chosen for this night, but the night was cold and humans question every detail that does not fit their realities. The weather was one of the least things that could bother me.

I parked outside my family's favorite art gallery, as I planned to see this night's art exhibition. The curious brunette that had caught my attention was expecting me and Tanya... I hope she does not think we are a thing.  
One foot outside the car and I could already hear Tanya's thoughts raging. I saw her walking at a fast human pace and images of Bella burned in her mind. She looked so humanly beautiful.

I've seen humans look this gorgeous before, but somehow, she took my breath away.

Tanya saw me, with fire in her eyes. She thought about a million things to yell at me. Of course, she was jealous. She was no match for Bella. She knows that Isabella's mind is what draws me in and she was a little relieved I arrived late. But I still saw her in Tanya's mind, since that's my ability... I'm a mind reader. An eternal mind reader.

She raged her way to her house, and without saying a word, I walked into the exhibit.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I babbled away for three hours about the paintings, the sculptures and the installations that local and foreign artists sent in. People were impressed, artworks were bought and Mike the boss was happy. Everything was perfect... if it wasn't for Tanya and Edward, who never showed up.

A local band, some of the interns' friends, was hired to play after the exhibition, and I was very tired of walking around in these extravagant heels. It felt like my night was a waste of make up.

I sat away from public view, and took my heels off. My feet were killing me. Mike sat beside me with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So," Mike said with a hint of pride in his tone, "as everything went perfect thanks to you, you get to rest tomorrow."  
I chuckled and after he finished pouring wine in my glass, we clanked glasses and sipped.

I was in no mood for being cheerful, so I just smiled to avoid awkwardness... leave it to Mike to make things difficult. "Edward Cullen didn't make it huh"  
"No" I shook my head "nor his date."

We stood silent for a couple of minutes until some of the interns called him. He left with them and I remained alone with the wine... then I was alone without the wine after drinking all of it.  
It was just a bottle, so I wasn't drunk per se... but I was less upset.

I tried reading the label of the bottle, just to focus my mind in something besides the time and effort I put in my outfit and how, even though I made a great job, I was unsatisfied.  
Mike sat beside me, and remained quiet. I didn't turn to see him, my mind was trying hard to forget about the fool I was.  
"Sorry", I said, without leaving sight of the label, "I drank all the wine."

A different chuckle came out of the person next to me. "It's ok" Edward said, "I don't like cheap wines."

* * *

We walked outside the gallery and we talked until everyone was gone. Peter, the night shift guard asked us to leave, because he had to close.  
Edward offered me a ride, but my car was in the parking lot, and I couldn't leave it there. So we said our goodbyes and we walked to our respective cars.

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned for hours and hours, rereading our conversation in my mind. I figured out a walk in the cold streets might tire me and give me back my sleep.  
So I combed my hair, put on my old pair of sneakers and a jacket and went outside.  
The streets were so beautiful, a few cars went by and I tried memorizing my path, since I was still new in town and I didn't know much of it.  
I turned left, and saw a bunch of young men lurking in the dead end street, so I turned around and kept walking.  
"Hey, gorgeous!" one of the men said, "Were are you going?"

I walked faster... what was I thinking? Regret and fear ran through my veins, while my breathing became faster... I thought I was losing them, until somehow one of them was in front of me.  
"Hey babe" he said.

I was surrounded, different catcalls were coming from different voices. I tried remembering a self defense move I saw on tv, were one is supposed to punch the opponent's nose up to their brain.  
I was decided, scared, but decided.

Then, I heard a screech of wheels around the corner. A shiny gray volvo almost ran over the group of men.  
I was so relieved... and then Edward came out of the car. "Get in" he ordered, "and don't look."  
I ran inside his car, without looking back, but it was the screaming that disturbed me.

As a reaction, I looked back... he was dismembering them. Just an arm or a leg... or something else. I couldn't get in that car, so I ran away. I ran as I stopped hearing the screams as clearly as they were inside my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV.**

In 150 years lived, I had experienced love in almost all its forms. I loved my siblings, my parents, my food, my hobbies, my memories... but i couldn't understand romance, passion, or even lust. Family or friends are easy to love, one does not expect them to be perfect... but to find perfection in a pair of eyes that see beyond ordinary details, to have hope for someone to understand the disgusting monster I was, filled with rage because in reality, fear is all that lives in me... You have no idea.

It's not her beauty... its the delicacy with which she intends to understand the pain or depth of others. I wanted her to see me, to scan my feelings and to understand who I was.

 _Edward, no!_ My sister's voice yelled in my head. She was in her car, driving behind me, trying to stop me.

I saw them, surrounding Bella. Defenseless... I jumped out of the car and threw myself over them without thinking. I heard myself yell something at Bella, but my blood ran so fast it was all I could think of. I had to hurt them badly, so they wouldn't hurt anyone else in the future.  
Everything was so quick, even effortless.

 _Edward... what have you done?_

Alice was not horrified at the men that laid on the floor. She placed an image in my head, one that she had seen with her own eyes; Bella's terrified expression, running for her life.

If I had once hope for happiness, it was long gone now.  
I finally met, in my 150 years alive, a woman that understood beyond herself. She could see beauty in emotion, emotion in creation... and I desired more than anything for her to accept me, because I was already hers.  
I would have given anything just to hold her and let her know that I was the one destined to give his years protecting her... but how can she see me now as a protector when she ran for her life... from me?

I got inside my car and Alice followed. We looked around for Bella.

 _She's here!_

Alice parked outside an alley and I stood out of sight. My heart was beating like crazy, I could feel it in my throat. Alice got out of her car and walked inside the alley and smelled her behind a trash can.  
Bella was hugging her knees, pale, petrified and shaking. My arms wanted to hold her and calm her... but I was the reason of her shock.

Alice sat in front of her. "Hey... Bella?"  
Bella nodded, still shaking.  
"My name is Alice, I am friends with Mike Newton" she knew that introducing herself as the monster's sister wouldn't help.  
"Can I offer you a ride home?"

Bella remained in trance. "You have his eyes." She managed to say.

Alice sighed. _Nice, brother._ "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry about what you saw. I am Edward's sister, true, but I assure and promise you that I...we mean you no harm. Just a ride home, that's all."  
I saw that Alice had a vision of Bella getting home safe. So I turned on my engine on and left the alley, and with that, my hope for happiness.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I couldn't feel my legs, and the girl -Alice- helped me to get in the car. It was warm inside, and I did feel safe inside closed doors. She entered the car and turned on the engine.  
"Do you know where Mike lives?" I asked after clearing my throat, with a broken voice.  
Alice nodded.

It took me the whole ride to realize I would loathe to spend this night alone.  
"I know this is odd to ask, since I just met you tonight..." Alice's mind seemed to be all over the place, but somehow I noticed confidence in her voice that disguised some fake nervousness towards me. "Do you mind if I stay over? You've had a tough night and a little pampering and company wouldn't hurt."

I nodded, and she smiled. Somehow I felt she was going to stay the night over, and the whole asking and accepting was just mere social protocol.  
My nerves were calmed and my hands shook no more, I could easily manouver the keys and open the door.

Alice entered before me, as my father usually does. A way of checking if the place was safe. She looked around and entered the bathroom, prepared the shower and waltzed to my room. She opened my drawers and took out a big old white shirt I used as my nightgown, underwear and a towell.  
The invasive girl didn't bother me, at least not now. I took the clothes that were being handed to me and entered the shower.

My mind was starting to run fine. I was no longer scared, or shocked. I rewinded the scene... he did say don't look. Obviously, it's not my fault, but it means he has done this before. It was natural in him to be this violent, to be this strong... how did he find me?

I wanted answers... not sure why. Was Alice like this too? What about Tanya, she also had these... penetrating, golden eyes. Why were they defying the laws of human nature? Were they not humans?

After stepping out of the shower and wrapping my head with the towel, I went to my room. Alice was sitting in the end of the bed, with a worried face she didn't have when we entered the apartement.  
"You have questions for me" She stated. Another oddly, unnatural behaviour. She smiled, "I can see your questions... what a clever and perspective woman you are."

"How and why do you know them?" I asked, as if I was asking a casual question about her high school boyfriend or her favourite dinner plate.

"I can see the future. I saw what Edward was going to do but I went after him when it was too late. I can see your questions, and I can see that we are going to be friends. But you can also sense that, don't you?"

My sight remained in my hands, but my attention was on her voice. Seeing her face made me feel uneasy. I nodded.  
She got up and walked to the kitchen. I didn't even noticed that she was boiling water for tea. She returned with two cups and handed me one.  
I got inside the blankets, facing down and supporting me with my elbows, and Alice did the same. It was more comfortable this way.

I stared at the cup in my hands as she broke the silence. "Edward and I are not really blood brothers... but we are infected by the same poison.  
The same venom that turned us into what we are. I wont betray him and tell you his secrets, but I can tell you about me. I have lived 132 years frozen in this body. That's why I don't age or die by 'natural form' and that's why 'I have his eyes'. We are stronger, we have different capacities, our senses are sharper."

-"So you're not... human?" I asked.  
-"We once were human. But some of us remember it better than others. It's a blurry memory to me."

What was I going into? I lost my sleep even though I was very tired. My eyes were completely open. Alice talked about her special abilities, her loved ones, and our future as friends. She laughed at a joke I would tell her in a month... which was a joke that my mother told me before I got on the plane.

Then her face got serious again. I was wondering about Edward, somehow I was worried about him.

-"Yes, you may ask." Alice inquired.  
-"How...or why does Edward knew where I was?"

Alice sighed deeply.  
"I can't know exactly. Edward's the one who reads minds, but I know him enough and he has never done something like this before.  
I mean... I'm sorry if this scares you, but we all have been this savage at some point in our lives. You see, when we got turned, our emotions are out of control and we can't measure our strength. I believe this is the first time that Edward had felt something for another woman, and he saw her in danger.  
I can't ask you to give him a chance, and believe me I want to. He's my brother and he has a very good heart... but this is your decision to make. I can only ask you to understand where he comes from, how confusing this might be for him, because believe me, when Jasper and I fell in love, we did a bunch of very stupid things."

Stupid things... Stupid is him stalking me, but I bet those guys are dead by now.

"I don't know, Alice. It's all very recent. I can promise to sleep on it, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, then she turned off the lights and kissed my head. She had to leave now because she also does not sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**  
The morning was nicely fresh and calm. The clouds covered the sky and the autumn breeze entered through my window. The coffee machine poured down my favorite beverage and I scheduled the rest of my day for indoor activities... so I stayed in pjs.  
My mother and I talked for half an hour on the phone and I talked with my dad for the next half. Breakfast, reading, lying in silence and lying listening to music... I tried to keep myself as entertained as possible to avoid thoughts on last night.

Suddenly, a letter swoop in from under the door with my name in beautiful cursive writing on it. I peeked on the hole on my door, but no one was there.

My curiosity couldn't handle too much mystery, so I read the letter as I ate lunch.

"Dear Bella,

I needed to formely apologize for my behaviour last night. I did not want you to see me as the violent man I have been trying to leave behind me all these years. I am aware that a proper apologize needs to be done in presentation, and not through a letter, so this is why I take advantage of your attention and invite you to dinner tonight, as I know you don't have to cover hours at the gallery.

I'll be outside your building at 8 o'clock. If you can ever forgive me, please join me for dinner. If you don't, I'll understand and leave.

Expecting to see you tonight,

Edward."

 **EPOV**

I waited outside her building, right on schedule, hands (surprisingly, I never knew they could do that, again) shaking.  
I stood by my car, waiting for the clock to announce it was too late, and that she wasn't coming down. The infamous scene went through my head over and over, and the horror in her face haunted me. I wouldn't be standing here if there wasn't any hope.

I don't deserve happiness... i feel bad for wanting her forgiveness... for asking for her forgiveness. But I ached for it, I need it. I want her to heal me, since nothing ever has, and she is not just "nothing".

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. Her silhouette formed outside the building, and a huge grin ran through my face... but then I saw her in sweatpants.  
All hope... gone. I understand that sweatpants are what women use when they stay at home. She wasn't going to have dinner with me, maybe she wouldn't even listen what I have to say. What is the point of living, anymore?  
When I had a chance of giving my life a meaning (yes, this is how special this stranger is to me) I spoil it all up.

Life is not for me.

"Hi" she greeted. Of course, as polite as she might be, she might just be here to nicely blow me off.

"Hi" I managed to say, in the same polite tone.

"Look, I have to be honest with you." She began, "my plan for this day off was to stay at home and eat. I really don't want to go out..."

My face dropped, I suddenly couldn't hear anything. I felt a hole in my chest, one in the shape of her fist.

-"Edward?"  
-"I'm sorry... uh..."  
-"Are you ok?"  
-"Not really... I'm sorry" I rubbed my face and tried to focus. "What was it, again?"

She scoffed...

-"I saaiid... you can get italian food and we can eat inside my apartement, because I don't feel like eating... but if you have other more important things to think about... woah."  
The grin grew back to my face, maybe that was the reason of her last expression.  
-"I'll be back in 20 mins tops!" I said as I jumped inside my stupid slow volvo. I could get there and back in way less than 20mins but I couldn't make another mistake like that.


End file.
